Multiple One shots With My OC and Shizuo
by Silentreader034
Summary: As usual, Shizuo's on a rampage the day before Christmas all due to a certain Izaya. With Kasuka, Hisoné and a little scheming from Izaya, Shizuo's Christmas will be far from boring. Just random one shots with Shizuo and an OC from my other story Chapter 2 is up: Father's Day Surprise
1. Christmas Oneshot

Christmas had always been a holiday she enjoyed to watch. Maybe it was the festive lights or the happy atmosphere, but she never participated in the activities herself.

She went out into the City of Ikebukuro as usual wearing a red skirt with long white knee socks. She had worn brown boots and a red coat that she had to admit was paler than her own skin.

She could've passed off as the girl from the Grudge. She opened her red oil paper umbrella to shield herself from the cold. More so in the colder months her hands felt even colder than usual.

She watched the City in motion as usual. The busy sales pitches, the couples, the traffic and the sound of another vending machine making a loud crash to the ground.

She paused realizing that could only mean one thing.

She chuckled as she heard a certain bartender yelling. "IIIIIIIIIII-ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

It looked to her this was going to be an interesting Christmas holiday.

With that she followed the wreckage to find a certain bartender.

* * *

Shizuo was having a worse day than usual. He couldn't seem to quite figure out why just yet, but the snow was definitely not helping.

"You're way crankier than usual Shizuo."

"What makes you say that?" Shizuo spat out.

"Their faces?" Tom indicating the unidentifiable faces of his victims. Well not to say that they didn't deserve it, but the city took quite a blow at his rampage as usual.

"Does this have anything to do with not seeing Hisoné today?" Tom hinted at the subject to the girl once more.

Shizuo dropped the park bench into it's original spot before lighting another cigarette. "Somewhere lost in the city again probably."

"And yet she always ends up finding you anyways." Tom commented at his companions choice of friends. "You sure she's just a friend?"

Shizuo didn't say a word about the topic.

"So, are you going to buy her a gift?"

Shizuo froze at the question; honestly he was at a loss at what to buy her.

She was the type to do something silly ending up in weird situations; she was the type he hated the most.

Especially since she was the same type as that flea.

Of all people, Izaya just had to be a close friend of hers.

"Oh yeah I heard Kasuka was going to be in the city filming some kind of Christmas special today. You going to say hi to him later?"

"Maybe," Was all he muttered. He was pretty sure Kasuka would be with his girlfriend Ruri and he was pretty sure Kasuka would be too busy as usual anyways. He still had to figure out where she was right now or he'd be involved in another one of her adventures.

Tom noticed his uneasiness as they walked by the cinema. Tom was hoping that they would be able to finish without any more rampages, but due to karma...

That was definitely not happening anytime soon.

Tom had looked over the crowd locating a certain red oil paper umbrella that stood out from the crowd. Of course no one could've known who was under the umbrella until the said girl lifted the umbrella revealing a certain violet eyed, black haired girl.

But it also revealed one face too many; known as a certain notorious Intel Broker. Tom really hoped Shizuo couldn't see those two together or he'd blast another vein at seeing Izaya twice.

"The next guy is over at that corner." Tom directed Shizuo's attention before he noticed the duo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hisoné had bumped into Izaya literally almost spilling her hot chocolate over him.

"Sorry! I'm trying to fin-... Izaya, are you Christmas shopping too?" She looked up to see a conniving smile on the said man's face.

"You could call it that."

She blinked her eyes in innocent confusion. "Do you have any close friends? Or are you keeping that certain distance with people again?"

"That's why I'll be lending my help to assist you in buying gifts free of charge." He shrugged naturally unconcerned about her opinions.

She looked at him suspiciously knowing he was up to something, but she shrugged; an extra pair of hands would be nice. "Then, let's get shopping then, where should we go first?"

Just to be clear Izaya unknowingly liked this girl; she was a friend that he could speak on the same wavelength as him and yet she was still just as infuriating as Shizu-chan.

One moment dense as a rock and then the next sharp as a knife; a very deadly combination especially when it came to calculating their moves.

With that they spent a good amount of time in and out of shops of various kinds.

Unknown to them they looked as if they were the ones on a date.

She would pick an item and Izaya would give a weird comment on it before buying the thing.

She had held out an octopus clown to Izaya. "Isn't this cool? I never thought they made this thing in Japan!"

"Yes, and then add a little explosive surprise and it'd be a perfect gift for Shizu-chan."

She gave him a thumbs up at the idea, but she would use it later. "Maybe next time."

She was still hoping to find something Shizuo would like, but no luck so far. So maybe she would try a different angle.

She turned to her companion. "Izaya is there anything you would like?"

"A war to break out."

She chuckled at his usual sadistic comments before hitting him on the side of the head. "Not a good thing to start on the busiest holiday of the year."

"You never know, it could just be a snowball fight for all you know." Izaya rubbed the spot she hit with that umbrella. "Careful where you swing that thing."

She was excited at the idea. "That would be fun and you would be on my team and Shizuo would be on a team all on his own."

She was already thinking of the fun they could have, but that would need to be done later.

"But back to the topic, would you like to spend the Holidays with a special someone?" She asked curious if he ever felt lonely.

Izaya blinked shrugging with a conceited smile at the violet eyed girl."No need, no one can handle my affairs better than us."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "As if anyone wants to be compared to you. In any case shouldn't you be spending time in your office doing who knows what or do you spend Christmas with friends and family like a normal person?"

"Normal as of now is overrated." He clucked

"Hey! Be grateful I haven't forced you in a skirt yet. You did lose that bet yesterday." She rebutted at him with a poke in the chest. "By the way what have you gotten for your friends?"

She was really curious what this sadistic man would choose for a present.

Izaya looked at the nineteen year old's eager face with a chuckle knowing full well she was much more sly and mischievous than she looked. "You really want to know?"

She nodded with a serious expression.

Izaya toyed with one of his knives before answering her question. "Then let's liven the night shall we?"

He smirked already planning the scheme in mind.

* * *

Shizuo and Tom had finished for the day and now were walking back towards 60 Kai Street. It seemed that Kasuka would be filming there.

Kururi and Mairu had spotted them.

"Shizuo-san! Long time no see!" A high optimistic voice called out.

Then a more quiet voice mimicked "Long time no see."

He looked to see the two twins walking towards them wearing the usual outfits except they were red and green to match the festive atmosphere.

Mairu waved excitedly. "We heard Yuhei was going to shoot another program here. Have you seen him?"

Shizuo lied "Haven't seen him."

"Come on, Shizuo for our present you can introduce us to Yuhei and you can have Izaya! See it's a win win situation."

Shizuo lit another cigarette. "Only way that were to happen if he was run over by a track and then thrown out of Japan."

Kururi was watching the program on her phone. The volume on the thing was loud.

_"As you can see now, I'm here in Ikebukuro to find the most loving couple and if they win they will go on a double date with me. I've already talked to a few couples so far and now we will be sneaking up to this couple up ahead."_

Kururi's eyes widened as she saw her big brother next to a very pretty girl. "Yuhei's interviewing oni-chan and a pretty girl."

"Hello and we have an interesting pair, let's see what they have to say." Kasuka's voice could be heard with the phone as Shizuo looked up he could see the bastard with Hisoné. He was already seeing red. _  
_

"Now first, are you two an item yet?" Kasuka asked the two.

Hisoné looked at Izaya seeing that he was chuckling. "No, no no is that what it looks like?" She shook her head. "I mean he only came to-"

"THAT'S right, I only wished we were an item, but she loves someone I hate," Izaya cut in with a scheming smile. "So I am on a date with her just to mess with him."

"Folks this is getting interesting, is there perhaps a love triangle going on here?" Kasuka exclaimed "Miss is this the truth, do you love this guy's enemy?"

Kasuka was having a weird feeling at this development. He had a vague idea who the guy might be...

She had her hand attempting to cover the blush forming. "It's um.. y-yes it's true."

Izaya sighed "As you can see, she's breaking my dear heart and now that guy will proba-" A Christmas tree flew right in their direction. Hisoné and Izaya ducked in time, but a group of Yellow Scarves weren't so lucky.

"Well well, well aren't you late to the party Shizu-chan?" Izaya smirked at Shizuo's throw.

"Izaya, didn't I tell you to stay away from her?!"

"Ah I would, but she's my new best friend." Izaya tsked

"Don't fuck with me bastard!" Shizuo roared already grabbing for another lamp post. Shizuo had already lost his cool and she sighed at their silly routine. Kasuka turned to the camera. "Now that the man in question is revealed let us follow their quarrel to see who gets the girl!"

Kasuka was surprised at his brother's appearance and more surprised when the violet eyed girl rather than trying to stop the two she whistled loudly halting their fight for a moment.

"HOLD IT YOU TWO!" She said rummaging through her bag revealing two Santa Hats. She walked towards each of them placing the hats on their heads.

"It's cold and might as well get into the festive spirit you two." She cheerfully commented smiling warmly at both of them. "Now,... GO"

Those two resumed their fight leaving Kasuka, the crowd and Hisoné left to follow their progress. As usual Shizuo's superhuman throws were being expertly dodged in an epic battle between them.

"Well, this is going to take a while," She lightly laughed "Don't you think?"

Kasuka nodded amazed at the girl's ability to enjoy any given situation and for being the main reason for their fighting. "My god how do you feel of having these two young men fighting over you?"

"No contest, I love the blond one." She honestly said already walking in a separate direction

"And why is that?" Kasuka held the microphone to her as the cameras followed their footsteps in the snow.

"Well... he's honest and doesn't hold back it's rather refreshing than the douches you find on the streets." She smiled at Kasuka.

"Oh! They're selling hats, I'm going to take a look. Be right back." She exclaimed already distracted

Kasuka watched her walk away and smiled to the camera man. "Let's film this whole love triangle till the end. Something tells me things will be quite interesting."

To the average viewer they would see a certain violet eyed girl exploring the never ending secrets of the city.

Hisoné would wait until their fight tired them out or Simon would stop the fight himself.

Kasuka was right behind her following her as was his role right now. He had a feeling that something would happen if he stayed close by. This was the first time he had met the girl from the news when his big brother went on his rampages.

There really was nothing particularly that made her a good match for Shizuo. She and Izaya seemed like two peas in a pod and he wasn't sure if that was good for Shizuo.

"Yuuhei! I'd like your opinion on Shizuo's gift, what should I get a man that really needs materialistic things?" She was at a moot point and it left her feeling like she lost.

"Aren't you going to stop them?"

"Hmm?" She turned her head to meet the actor's eyes knowing that the smile he had was just a business smile. "Nope, there's really no need. I prefer not to get involved since I seem to bring trouble for those two."

A Santa float was going down the road, but it was quite suspicious if only because it was driven by young men with creepy smiles. It seemed they had their eyes on the beautiful girl.

"That girl would make a good experiment subject."

"Yeah after we're done with her."

"Drive the car faster. You know the plan."

They were human traffickers ready to kidnap the girl by pretending they were Santa and the other guys were Santa's elves.

On the other hand, some gang members had noticed the girl walking on the streets and smirked as they realized the great opportunity.

"We can get revenge on Shizuo and Izaya in one blow. LET'S GRAB HER!"

On the other hand Hisoné had no clue of being a target for those people and yet Kasuka had the strange feeling that there were stares coming from unwanted guests.

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya were still at it with Shizuo throwing whatever was lying around and Izaya dodging his attacks.

Izaya's phone rang leaving a small pause in his knife throwing.

"Yes?" He asked

He listened and his expression grew dark at the news his sources brought.

"Thanks for the heads up."

He closed his phone steering his course towards a troublesome girl. Thankfully he knew that Shizuo had already taken care of his sisters locking them somewhere away from him. He wasn't keen on seeing his sisters right now and besides that.

Shizuo would have his head if she got hurt and he'd much prefer his head attached to his body unlike a certain transporter.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan? Are your feelings for her that weak that I could take her away right now?" He taunted the blond.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shizuo yelled throwing a mailbox at the flea. "DON'T GIVE ME YOUR CRAP!"

Izaya smiled wickedly leading Shizuo to the mess she would get into.

* * *

Kasuka was being dragged by the girl's pace to different shops and every time it happened a bunch of men followed her footsteps. Even he had to find it unbelievable that she hadn't noticed her pursuers.

He couldn't really say that when the camera was still filming.

"Looks like I'm finished shopping. I'm already itching for some coffee. Care to join-"

"GRAB HER!" A gang member yelled

"Ho ho ho Santa found a naughty girl." The Santa Claus yelled

Hisoné blinked before turning her head. She was met with the face of the Yellow Scarves and a very creepy Santa.

"I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed

The camera man was hiding behind a bush filming from a safe distance.

"Santa really is a pedophile!" She announced "Oh dear, this is bad"

She just realized the danger she was really in.

"GET HER"

Before she could blink a billboard came flying at the van and Pedophile Santa and the gang members were now with shaven heads and left in their underwear in the cold weather.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HER." Shizuo said at the same time as Izaya said. "Nice try ladies! Not the best approach at revenge."

Shizuo turned to the trembling gang members already reaching for a tree. "YOU SCUM GO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS IN THE HOSPITAL!"

He swung the tree at the men like a pro baseball player.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH" Was all anyone could've heard from the men.

Izaya had a smile on his face as he waved farewell to the morons. "Heads up! Girl gone airborne."

Hisoné could be seen flying in the air as a flash of black hair.

"Fuck" Shizuo muttered already running to the spot where she was likely to fall.

Hisoné on the other hand was still processing how long she could stay in the air before falling. She wasn't really scared of the fall. The world did look peculiar from an upside down angle but it wasn't so bad.

She let out a giggle before falling down.

The camera man muttered "Holy crap, this is amazing."

The girl could be seen falling into the bartender's arms with a laugh bride style.

"Folks it seems that the bartender has won the match with a swift catch like a prince. Let's get closer to hear their opinions." Kasuka continued with a smile.

Kasuka and the camera crew walked towards the threesome.

"Izaya don't you need to get going?" Hisoné asked skeptical

Izaya blinked his eyes and smiled realizing she was giving him an opening to escape. "As a matter of fact yes I do. I'll be taking my leave Shizu-chan and happy holidays Hisoné!" Izaya made a swift escape leaving Shizuo mad at one thing.

"_Hi-so-né_, do you know how worried I was and all you do is laugh?" Shizuo said loudly

"Gomen, gomen but I always wondered how long I could stay in the air. Besides I knew you would save me no matter what happened." The girl chuckled at the bartender's expression lacing her hands around the man's neck to keep balance.

"So troublesome" He muttered with a sigh "What the hell were you doing with that guy in the first place?"

"Not telling" Hisoné said leaning her head closer to Shizuo's. "You don't have to worry. The only man I love will always be you."

Kasuka was shocked to see a slight blush creep onto his brother's face. He let her down gently keeping a hold on her hand.

Hisoné smiled, but then was surprised when Shizuo pulled her into a quick kiss.

The soft touch made her melt and yet it was sly of him to put a sneak attack on her.

Hisoné's expression was flushed realizing the intent of his kiss. Shizuo whispered three words against her lips.

_"I love you."_

She blushed at his words; it was one of the rare times he bluntly told her. She could feel him taking her hand into his own.

"I think we have our winner!" Kasuka announced to the couple. "Congratulations, you two are announced as the most loving couple! Tomorrow you two will be on a double date with me and my partner for the night! Thanks for sticking with me everyone and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!"

"And cut!" The camera crew went on discussing the plans for tomorrow while the makeup crew crowded Kasuka.

Hisoné looked up at Shizuo. "Looks like you'll be spending some quality time with your little brother." She smiled at the fact. "Can I pick your outfit for the night tomorrow?"

Shizuo met the gaze of his little brother giving a nod before turning back to Hisoné.

"Isn't what I'm wearing fine?"

"Yes, but maybe we should dress you up for the occasion if you're up to the challenge." She taunted

"Alright, alright." Shizuo sighed at his girlfriend's antics.

He never would've thought there would be a day he would spend Christmas with a partner or the fact someone would love his faults and all.

He was truly amazed that this girl chose _him._

Shizuo would be damned if he didn't love her the way she deserved to be. The smile she wore for him now was one he wanted to see every day by his side.

Shizuo noticed Kasuka looking his way with the usual expressionless face he wore; Shizuo couldn't tell if Kasuka would approve of his choice.

But even if he didn't he wouldn't give her up for anything.

In truth, Shizuo had nothing to worry about, unnoticed by the crowd well except for Hisoné, Kasuka smiled slightly relieved knowing she was an extraordinary person to take his brother's anger with ease. At least now Kasuka wouldn't have to worry about Shizuo; Hisoné wondered if Izaya had a hand in this situation, but shook her head already knowing the answer.

She opened her phone to find a message from Izaya. She chuckled at the man's crazy antics.

**Hope you liked your Christmas present.**

Kasuka walked past Shizuo, but not without whispering quietly to Shizuo.

_"I'm glad you've found someone big brother."_

* * *

**My gosh that took a while. Well this was a sort of Christmas special for my OC and Shizuo, but it doesn't relate to my story. so this won't spoil my story, **

**It Started With A Normal Shizuo Rampage,  
**

**Also, I was thinking of making this a two chapter story, but still unsure.**

**Thinking of writing a chapter on Shizuo and Hisoné's double date with Kasuka and Ruri, but review and comment if I should continue this as the second chapter or not.**

**Well thanks to anyone reading this;)**

**Review and Comment if you can.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara. Only own my OC. **


	2. Father's Day One Shot

This was a day he would never forget.

It was the usual normal day in Ikebukuro.

He was content with his life.

He had friends, a job and even a girlfriend.

Shizuo was sitting on a bench taking a smoke on his break when he felt the stares of other bystanders.

It was pissing him off to no end. There was whispering behind his back wherever he went.

He heard the sound of Celty's bike getting nearer. The sound of a horse purred as her engine.

Looking behind his blue shades there was the sight of a frantic Celty typing furiously on her PDA.

**Is it true Shizuo? D-did you really break up with Hisoné?**

Shizuo blinked in confusion. "I don't know."

He sighed feeling depressed "She's been leaving early in the morning and crying all the time. She's been avoiding me for a while."

Celty typed once more. **Wait, wait you didn't ask her what's going on?**

"I haven't seen her for more than five minutes. She's either eating, sleeping, crying or going to the doctors."

**You finally asked her to marry you and you've been married for a year now. You still don't communicate well with each other? Give her a call. **

Celty wrote indicating to his cellphone.

Shizuo pulled out his orange cell staring at his wallpaper revealing Hisoné's cheerful face on their wedding day.

Dressed in white, she was his very own angel.

He knew that their current relationship wasn't the best at the moment and he didn't want to lose her.

He took a breath rather nervous but with a nervous smile at Celty he clicked on Hisoné's number.

The phone rang three times before there was a answer.

_"Ah if it isn't Shizu-chan" _A male annoying voice answered

There was only one person that could piss him off this much.

"Izaya why are you answering her cell?"

"_Since a certain someone hasn't been keeping tabs on his wife, you must not have known that she fainted in front of my office."_

Worried he yelled into the phone. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"_She's awake and kicking. Shinra took a look and was given the shock of his life."_

Shizuo growled at the asshole's demeaning tone. "**WHERE. THE. FUCK. IS. SHE!?**"

"_Why don't you ask her yourself?" _

_"Eh? Shizuo's on the phone." _There was rustling and then he heard her cheerful voice. "_Shizuo, is there something wrong?" _

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU FAINTED?!**" He snarled into the phone.

He heard her cheerful laughter from the phone.

"Because I didn't want to worry you." She chuckled "If you knew you'd get mad at me and get on a rampage… right… about… now"

Her voice wasn't coming from the phone anymore. He looked up to be met with movement around the corner.

There she was in a gray poncho with her hood on her head. He could see the ears attached to the poncho floppy like a rabbit's. She was wearing black leggings and brown boots to match.

There was that usual mischievous glint in her eyes as she smiled.

However she did back up at the sight of his angry expression. He still wore that bartender suit which made him look less like a married man and more of the bachelor he was a year ago.

The only difference was there was a ring on his left ring finger.

Shinra had accompanied her on the way because he knew where Celty was. Shinra was merely here to watch Shizuo's reaction.

"HI-SO-NÉ!" Shizuo slowly yelled slowly closing in on her. In response she laughed running in the opposite direction.

"GET BACK HERE!" He yelled chasing after her.

On instinct he grabbed the nearest signpost ripping the metal rod out of the ground and aiming for the girl.

Of course being the skillful parkour user she was she merely jumped off from the signpost landing gracefully on the ground.

She kept running though while he threw metal at her.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" He roared

"You'll see pretty soon," She sang laughing at his pissed off reaction. She jumped off a couple of lampposts changing directions. The bystanders were bewildered at the scene at hand. Was someone shooting a movie?

Of course the pair ignored the other pedestrian doing what they did best: cause destruction.

They were still at it for a couple minutes when they rounded the corner and stopped in front of a house.

Without a thought she opened the door into the house with Shizuo following suit.

_"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY SHIZUO!"_

Everyone in the house yelled in unison with Hisoné right in the middle of it.

Shizuo, confused as hell, wasn't too sure as to why the Father's Day celebration was for him. This house he realized belonged to his parents and there were many characters here too. Celty, and Shinra were here, Kadota, Walker, Saburo and Erika too. Even those three high school kids from back then were here.

Kasuka stood with his own girlfriend Ruri and Simon and Dennis stood in the room too. Kururi, Mairu and even Izaya Orihara were in the room sitting on the couch acting all smug at his reaction.

Vorona and Tom stood in a corner smiling at his shock at the turn out at his parents' home. His parents were also beaming at him with happiness for him but he wasn't sure as to why.

"Congratulations Shizuo!" They all said with excitement.

Hisoné walked up towards him grabbing his hands revealing the ring he wore on his left hand. She in turn showed hers with a smile.

"You don't tell me very often, but I know you love me and I'm grateful." She started

"But I also don't tell you enough as to why I love you." She sheepishly continued "I love that you're an honest man even if you lose your temper way too often. Because I know that you are also a man who feels like no one can love him."

"When you asked me to marry you," She leaned forward lightly kissing his lips and pulling back. "I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to be loved by you."

"The question is are you fine with spending the rest of your life with _me_?" She asked a bit hesitant.

Her violet eyes shone afraid of his answer. Without a doubt he hugged her small frame to his chest. "Idiot! Why would I marry you if I didn't love you?"

Shizuo however still didn't understand why everyone was here though.

"Explain to me what's going on though."

She blinked innocently at Shizuo. "Isn't it obvious? It's Father's day"

"Why does it say my name though?" Shizuo pressed further not understanding the situation at the moment. "I'm not anyone's father."

She chuckled at his dense answer. Pulling something out of her pocket she held it out for him to see.

It was a positive pregnancy test.

She chuckled placing his hand on her stomach. She smiled standing on her toes to kiss his lips. Against his lips she murmured

_"You will be soon."_

Everything started making sense at her weird trips to the bathroom at night, her strange cravings for food and why he was being afraid.

All because _she was fucking pregnant._

With that his mental state was crushed he leaned his forehead in the curve of her shoulder.

"You're going to kill me if you keep doing this." He muttered

She shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "And yet you love me anyways."

"Are you unhappy though?" She asked a little worried for his response. She wasn't sure if Shizuo even liked kids, and if he didn't… Well she didn't want to think of the outcome of that happening.

He squeezed her to him lifting her off the ground. "Of course I'm happy moron!"

She yelped at the sudden action but she smiled tentatively. "Really?"

He smiled hugging her waist controlling his strength. "Really, you're making me the happiest man here. I just never thought I'd ever be a father."

"Although… next time, don't scare me like that." Shizuo reprimanded pissed at her strange behavior.

She nodded in agreement. "No more scares then."

She smiled towards the crowd of people. "Thanks for coming everyone. Let's celebrate!"

Everyone became animated passing drinks and such around leaving Shizuo and Hisoné to talk.

Cheeks flushed she wrapped her hands around his neck. Her cool hands were familiar and relaxing.

Shizuo was still in shock at the revelation that he was going to be a father.

"I'm going to be a father." Saying out loud made it even more outrageous than it did in his head.

She nodded with a cheeky smile kissing his cheek. "That just leaves one question."

He scrunched his eyebrows in puzzlement. "What would that be?"

She giggled in his arms pretending to think about it.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

* * *

**This was just a little something I thought of because it was Father's day.**

**Please review or comment on what you thinkJ **

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara. Only own my OC. **


End file.
